Alchemicus
Alchemicus is a class of Transmutations. It covers the alteration or transformation of material substances, from mystically identifying them to molding their shape and function like clay. It is used by those who follow or once followed the Mercurius Refinement. Transmutation Abilities 2nd Edition Alchemicus is divided into four alembics. The Transmutation is not only of interest to Prometheans, but also mortal Alchemists. Aqua Regiae This alembic allows for the destruction and corrosion of matter via an alchemical enhanced acid, called "King's Water". The Promethean practiced in this alembic becomes immune to damage from acids, radioactive materials or other substances. * Decay: The Promethean secretes acid that can sabotage electronics and other machines. * Degradation: Objects touched by the Promethean become brittle and easy to break. * Dissolution: The Promethean may throw the acid he produces at a target. Elixir The Promethean can use this alembic to use his internal Divine Fire to animate objects and even give life. It also grants greater attunement to the occult. * Apprentice's Broom: By infusing the Divine Fire into objects, the Promethean can animate them. * Spark of Life: The Promethean can temporarily animate a corpse through a potion brewed from their own essence. * Flesh to Stone: The Promethean temporarily transforms a living being into a stone statue. Spagyrica Spagyrica allows the Promethean to unleash the energy contained in atomic bonds. Practitioners can add more Pyros to their Distillations. * Temperature Modification: The Promethean can cool or heat a substance with his Azoth. * Alteration: The Promethean can alter the shape of an object. * Resize: The Promethean can alter the size of an object. Stone The alembic of Stone deals with the transmutation of matter into something else. By scrutinizing an object, the Transmutor can discern all the material substances and component elements of the object. * Purification: The Promethean "purifies" the object with Pyros, allowing it to function more efficiently. * Fortification: The Promethean strengthens the durability of the object. * Transmutation: The Promethean can cause the object to shift its chemical andstructural properties via direct exposure to Azoth. 1st Edition Promethean: The Created Rulebook * Forging the Master's Tools - Ordinary objects can be perfected by adding Pyros. * Identification - The composition of an object can be determined with careful examination. * Degradation - The integrity of an object is drastically weakened. * Fortification - The integrity of an object is greatly strengthened. * Dissolve - The Promethean may exude a supernatural acid from her pores, which burns those who come in contact with it. * Transformation - A substance can be temporarily transformed into another substance. * Alteration - By infusing it with Pyros, an object can be temporarily and easily reshaped. * Persistant Change - The effects of an Alchemicus Transmutation can be extended or made permanent. * Flesh to Stone - Living flesh is temporarily turned into stone. * Spark of Life - Pyros can be used to temporarily animate a dead body. Strange Alchemies * Temperature Modification - A Promethean can change the internal temperature of an inanimate object with a touch. * Resize - By altering the structure or supplementing it with Pyros, a Promethean can change an inanimate object's size. References * -122 * -86 * PTC: Lexicon from Web spoiler, May 22, 2006 * PTC: Promethean Demo, August 3, 2006 * -123 Category:Transmutations